


Трудности воспитания

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Щенок растет и несмотря на все попытки Тао его дрессировать, слушается только 21 и Рая.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Трудности воспитания

— Сидеть, — прозвучало в комнате, наверное, раз в тридцатый. Но, как и двадцать девять раз до этого, едва Тао убрал руку с собачьей задницы, щенок восторженно перевернулся к верху пузом и принялся извиваться на ковре как сумасшедшая гусеница.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Тао, поднимая щенка и снова ставя на четыре точки опоры. – Это не «сидеть». «Сидеть» — это вот так, — и опять надавил над хвостом, принуждая опустить зад на пол.  
В этот раз щенок решил не терять времени, а сразу же растянулся на животе, потягиваясь.  
Жаль, что щенок еще не усвоил, что Тао не привык отступать. А может и наоборот – усвоил слишком хорошо, и ему просто нравилась эта игра.  
Вот только всех остальных это бесконечное «сидеть» уже достало.  
— Тао, возможно, гостиная – не самое подходящее место для дрессировки?  
Кажется, волосы Франкенштейна уже начали потихоньку шевелиться, и в воздухе отчетливо ощущалось покалывание темной ауры Копья.  
— В этом весь смысл, — возразил хакер. — Он должен знать, что за его успехами наблюдает вся семья!  
Готовившийся что-то сказать Франкенштейн на этих словах сдавленно закашлялся и, извинившись, вышел на кухню.  
— Может, стоит отдать его в руки профессионалов? – задумчиво предложил Такео, и все взгляды переметнулись к нему. – Наверняка в городе много организаций, где с молодыми собаками работают кинологи. Думаю, тебе не составит труда выбрать лучшую.  
В этом был смысл. Черт! В этом было много смысла!  
— Не, — отмахнулся Тао, и М-21 вздохнул. С кухни вкусно потянуло кофе и захотелось тоже спрятаться там.  
— Я уже скачал и изучил все пособия по дрессировке и знаю не меньше, чем профессиональные кинологи.  
— Может и знаешь, но авторитета у тебя перед ним никакого – это очевидно, — ввернул Регис, который до этого старательно держал в себе нарастающее раздражение, судя по тому, как для надежности скрестил на груди руки и свел брови.  
— Просто он считает меня еще и товарищем по играм!  
— Он просто не признает твои слова за команды. Ты произносишь их недостаточно четко. В них нет силы и убеждения.  
Непоколебимо-безмятежными в этом хаосе оставались только Сейра и всегда невозмутимый Райзел. М-21 решил все-таки переместиться на кухню и, возможно, получить порцию свежезаваренного кофе.  
— Да дай ты ему почувствовать себя главным, в самом деле, — негромко бросил он щенку, проходя мимо. – Посиди ровно одну минуту и все.  
До двери оставалась всего пара шагов, когда в проходе появился Франкенштейн. С кривоватой улыбочкой он перевел взгляд с М-21 на что-то за его спиной и довольно произнес:  
— Ну, что ж. Кажется, мы только что нашли подходящего воспитателя.  
Двадцать первый обернулся. Посреди гостиной, не двигая ни мускулом, застыл щенок. В идеальной посадке. Собранный и сосредоточенный.  
— А что это… с ним? – растерянно уточнил Тао, глядя на замершего питомца.  
— Думаю, — поправил очки Франкенштейн. – Он отсчитывает ровно одну минуту.


End file.
